


Proving Theories

by The_Magic_Lava_Lamp



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Lava_Lamp/pseuds/The_Magic_Lava_Lamp
Summary: Davy finds out that Peter is in love with him and attempts to prove his theory that Peter is merely just confused because…he can’t actually be in love with him, right?





	Proving Theories

**Author's Note:**

> (I just noticed that like 2 of my Monkees one shots were never posted on Ao3 so here they are now!)

The pad was bathing in it’s last minutes of golden sunlight that was shining through the windows. The energy now felt like there had been no awkward incident or slamming doors from just moments ago. And Peter was sat much like a child in a timeout on the stairs, waiting to hear back from bickering parents. His legs were crossed to help keep his body on one step. 

Micky and Mike’s voices were nothing but mumbles behind the closed door to his own bedroom but he could hear the tone. Once, Mike had told him that he was no good at reading tones of voice and couldn’t take a hint. It had not been said in a harsh way but Peter felt that it hadn’t been a compliment. 

But, from what he could tell, it seemed that his roommate’s conversation was rushed and worrisome. Peter gulped but he wasn’t too distressed. Maybe more concerned….? Was that the word he was looking for?-

The door behind the stairs creaked open and an apprehensive looking Mike trailed out, Micky was following him with more hesitance. He tipped his chin up to look at them and tried to offer them a smile. 

“Pete…we know you’re upset-” Mike began but Peter just shook his head, little strands of blonde shaking. 

“I’m not upset” He spoke calmly, now playing with the end of his shoelace to keep busy. Micky’s brow raised and he tried to tap Mike on the shoulder to maybe share a look of confusion. 

“You’re not?” 

“No, I knew that if my feelings for Davy ever got out that..It wouldn’t work out as well as it would if one of us was a chick. And maybe I don’t understand that but-” Peter shrugged. “It is what it is.” 

Mike felt unsettled. Peter was handling this well…too well. If he really knew Pete, and he did, he knew Peter was emotional. His Uncle would refer to that quirk as a ‘hang-up’, in fact Mike could almost hear his voice in his head. But Mike had always found it endearing…a trait he wished he wasn’t so down on himself for having too. 

“You’re bein’ real mature about this, Peter.” Mike rolled his lips together as Peter gave another grin. 

“And I’m sure Davy will come around…” Micky pitched in and their three sets of eyes all drifted towards the front door that Davy had slammed behind him. There was a small pause. “Do you think we need to set up his dinner or is he gonna eat while he’s gone?” Micky wondered, subconsciously cracking the awkward air. 

It was an inappropriate question for the moment they’d just had. But that was Micky. Mike looked back at the curly haired boy and gave him a look that Peter never really could understand. “Let’s let Peter be for a bit.” 

Micky frowned as he attempted to whisper. “Are you sure? I don’t wanna leave him-”

“He seems fine. I think he needs some time by himself, Mick.” 

Both men turned simultaneously to look back at Peter, who again felt somewhat like a child. He gave them another small smile and Micky seemed to ease up. so Mike escorted him passed Peter on the stairs and to their own room. 

Peter felt bad for lying but who wanted to hear that their friend was actually upset? Peter knew that he never liked to hear that Micky, Mike or Davy were upset. But he was sad. How could he not be? Just because he had a hunch that this would happen doesn’t make it sting any less. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter pretended he was asleep when he heard his bedroom door open that night. Figuring it’d be better. He listened to Davy’s little night-time routine and took a sleepy deep breath. 

He was just about to let himself drift into sleep when Davy spoke. 

“Pete?” 

Peter wondered if he should just keep up the act but he figured Davy saw through him. So he sat up and turned to sit at the edge of the bed where Davy was sat perfectly across him. 

“Do you really love me?” Davy squinted and Peter felt a hitch in his breath and he opened his mouth but no words came out. 

“Because I was just thinking that maybe you don’t really…” 

Peter raised his eyebrow and couldn’t be more confused. 

“Lot’s of birds have told me they loved me only to find out it wasn’t how they actually felt. Maybe you only think you love me because we’re friends and we spend a lot of time together.” 

Davy seemed to have spent an awful lot of time on this theory and Peter didn’t want to crumble it then and there so he just looked at him with interest. 

“Maybe.” Peter somehow was able to give Davy a grin and a nod in return. Davy nodded back, no smile just a neutral expression. 

Peter suddenly feared what was coming in the morning. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Davy had come forward with his idea to Mike who then shared it with Micky. Which brought the three of them back to having rushed conversations behind closed doors while an oblivious Peter ate his cereal that morning. 

“-All I’m saying is that Peter…well, bless him, is easily confused.” Davy waved his arms, seeming more jittery then usual, Micky noted. “So I don’t think him being ‘In love’ with me is a sure thing.” He shrugged. 

“So what are you saying here?” Mike squinted down at the man as Micky remained unsure behind him. 

“Well, let’s test em’! Ok well maybe test isn’t the right way to phrase it.” Davy frowned at himself. “Let’s just bring it to light that Pete’s just been mislead?” 

Mike swallowed and Micky was willing him to look back at him but Mike was a problem solver at heart. Micky knew all too well that Mike was not the best at emotional or sensitive situations. Mike would want this problem immediately solved so the boys could go back to being happy…’it was almost as if their usual series of happy little romps had been paused?’ Anyway, Mike would see this proposal as a chance to do so. 

But Micky was not sure this idea was the best way to go. 

“I suppose it’s worth a try…” Mike thought for a moment. “How do you suggest you go about that?” 

Micky resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

“Well…I was think we could…y’know…” Davy rolled his hands around each other as he often did when he had no idea what to say. “We’ll figure it out.” He sighed and fled the room, leaving the others behind. 

Micky stepped up to stand across from Mike with a look of concern. “Mike, do you really think this plan is gonna end well?” 

Mike looked past him towards the door and sighed. “Davy does have a point about Peter, Mick.” 

Micky knew he couldn’t deny that but he still felt unsettled and Mike could tell. 

“I just want the both of them to settle this…and maybe this is the crazy way they gotta do it. And besides, I feel this might go somewhere it needs to be” 

Micky looked over his shoulder to the door, not quite sure what Mike had meant by that. “Our lives are pretty crazy.” He shrugged and looked back at Mike. 

“We got their backs anyhow.” Mike said softer and with a touch of his signature confidence. And it just seemed to confirm the trust Micky would always have in Mike, who was more soft then he projected. 

Micky smiled, mouth closed like he was holding back. “We do.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And so it was up to each of the three boys to attempt to get the ‘truth’ from Peter. Micky, didn’t feel he wanted to take part in the whole thing but he trusted Mike more than enough. 

So Micky went the easy way out. A method he knew Davy would buy into considering his personality. 

During a concert, he sent a chick over to Peter who was kind and pretty. Davy was going on and on about how it’s got to work and that Peter would feel much better in no time…no more being ‘hung-up’ on him. After a while of chatter, it almost seemed to Micky, who was resisting the urge to plug his ears, like overcompensation. 

And

Nothing. Nice and kind Peter made chat before the girl politely walked off and Davy frowned. 

Micky just wanted Davy to shut up about their next plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mike was Mike so of course he just decided to make Peter a cup of coffee and try and get Peter himself to realize that maybe he was just confused. 

Davy was sitting in his bedroom, trying not to press his ear to the door but he was biting his nails. Which was a habit he hated. He wasn’t sure why but his stomach was filled with butterflies…

That expression had always made him giggle…remembering a time in which he’d used it and Peter assumed it to be literal. The boy had bought him a little butterfly catcher, telling him ‘I’m not sure how you’d use it but it says that it catches them!’. 

Davy pushed the memory away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mike took a deep breath as Peter sipped his sweet hot drink and smiled at Mike.

“Pete?” 

“Hmm?” He hummed, clearly enjoying this little time of content and Mike gave him a genuine grin. 

“How did you know that you-uh…” Mike fumbled but Peter picked it up from there, intuition kicking in. 

“Felt that way for Davy?” He asked, voice innocent but knowing and Mike nodded. “Well…my mom always told me what love was like when I was a kid.” He smiled. 

“I love all of you guys but with Davy…well, I wanna brush my teeth next to him in the morning, I wanna eat breakfast lunch and dinner with him, I wanna complain about grown-up things like blanket hogging or taxes with him-”

Mike chuckled warmly at that, feeling his apprehension fade as he got the gist of what Peter thought adulthood was like. 

“I just want to…” Peter’s smile was still there but it seemed touched by sadness. “Be with him.” His voice was even just enough to know that he was more than genuine. 

Mike didn’t know how to feel. He just wanted to fix this and looking at Peter’s smitten and sad face was making him doubt he could do so. 

“Are you asking because of how you feel about Micky?” Peter asked and Mike shook out of his state to raise a brow.

“How I feel about-What are you talking about?” Mike got all shaken up and Peter tilted his head realizing his intuition had been a little off. 

But before he could talk, Davy came fumbling from their room like he’d been overcome with the desire to say something important only to have it all fade upon seeing them. He looked like a deer in the headlights, an expression Peter had once asked Mike the origin of because he loved animals but Mike never did give him a full answer on that. 

“Get out Mike.” Davy blurted out, not meaning to sound harsh but Mike didn’t even care, a little off himself now as he walked out of the room and upstairs. 

Davy sat down across from Peter and rolled his lips together. 

“Did you mean all that? I’m sorry I over-heard…See I fell and my ear just landed on the door-” 

Peter chuckled at that excuse and shook his head. “It’s ok..you know what you know. And yes…I did.” 

They were both frozen for a few seconds. 

“Can I try something?” Davy asked and Peter nodded as the shorter boy leaned over their kitchen table and planted their lips together. 

It was a whirlwind.


End file.
